


Homeless

by centreoftheselights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Alternate Universe - Office, Drabble, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Sentence AU: Castiel is a homeless man who always seems content, and Dean is a depressed business man who feels his life is falling apart. They meet one day, perhaps share a sandwich, and an unlikely friendship is born based on a secret they realize they both happen to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeless

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](http://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/31262974915/hello-im-responding-to-your-three-sentence-fic).
> 
> Prompt by Tumblr user runfreechaos.

He’s leaning against the railing, staring down at the water below, wondering if it would hurt, trying to remember all the reasons - any reason - why he shouldn’t be thinking this way when a voice says “The view is lovely from here.” and “I don’t suppose you could spare money for a sandwich?” and it startles him into reaching for his wallet before he remembers that “Sorry, no change.” he fed it to a parking meter, all he has are cards but there’s a person beside him and that’s reason enough so “I’ll go buy you one if you like, though.”

"I would appreciate that" says the man, and he’s familiar, Dean’s seen him before, sitting on the sidewalk and always smiling, Dean’s life isn’t that bad he has a home and a job and he should be able to pull himself together but he just doesn’t know how any more because "I’m Dean" and he’s not sure what that means except "Castiel" is here and today, he’s buying Castiel a sandwich and he isn’t going to jump.

He doesn’t really believe that until they step off the bridge, and he feels lighter and the sandwich shop isn’t a million miles away and he doesn’t say a word but Castiel says “I hate that bridge.” and “It always makes me think about jumping.” and suddenly the ground feels solid again and he wonders, if he asks, maybe Castiel might meet him by the bridge tomorrow.


End file.
